Usuario:DetoxCyanide
Sobre mí Mi nombre es DetoxCyanide (antes Exbelion), soy un joven adulto de 19 años que actualmente esta cursando el tercer semestre de la universidad, trabajo en un restaurante de 8 a 10 horas seguidas todos los días excepto los martes y mi gerente es un gilipollas mal parido. Soy amigable y me gusta ayudar a las personas...muchísimo, soy serio a veces y suelo tomarme las cosas muy a pecho (mi sentido del sarcasmo no esta muy bien desarrollado), así que si llego a hacerlos sentir mal no es mi intención y de antemano me disculpo. Sufro de trastorno de adaptabilidad, depresión severa, ansiedad y bipolaridad, ademas soy propenso a la auto-mutilación (me ayuda a desestresarme a veces). Así que si creen que estoy loco no los juzgo, de hecho creo que lo estoy un poquito je je. Tengo un humor muy pesado y vulgar, un poco sexual, así que tampoco se sorprendan si digo palabras altisonantes o groseras, y esperen ver imágenes sexuales y guarras de mi parte. Mis personajes favoritos * Arcoiris: Mi self-insert y es un verdadero mamaracho, guarro, hormonal y sexy castorcito que solo quiere placer y divertirse. * Flaky: mi waifu favorita y la amo muchísimo * Supremo Líder Skillving: el lider del DM, me gustó como me quedó su diseño y es uno de los primeros personajes que hice de HTF Fanon * Kitsura: amo esa loca colmilluda, y aunque es solo un crossover de una especie furry creada en Furaffinity me gusta mucho y ademas es la esposa de Arcoiris * Pyouh: otra de mis waifus favoritas * Lawn: no puedo expresar cuanto me gusto la tragica historia de este personaje, con la cual me siento identificado hasta cierto punto * Xinizter: como no amar a ese amigable y tierno zorro volador * Lilith: mi lolita gótica favorita; desde que la vi en la wiki inglesa a dias de haberme unido el año pasado se robo mi corazón con su fantástico diseño, aunque todo el crédito va para Coco * Susy, la Caperucita Asesina: amo esa coneja tierna, pero cazadora y luchona * Nurfarisa: me gustó su diseño simple y ademas fue popular por un tiempo * Blake: el famoso tigre mujeriego y hacker, como no quererlo? su diseño es muy bueno * Genocida DM: mi unidad del DM favorita * Jeremias: antes llamado Josion; su biografía me hizo reír muchísimo y hasta hace poco su creador Neiz me lo regalo, de lo cual estoy muy agradecido * Purrshax: una de mis demonios favoritas; su diseño me costó muchísimo * Sarcasm: amo a ese chico...o chica? en realidad ni se sabe lo que es * Lucerna: amo esa gárgola y espero poder adoptarla algún día * Bass & Echoes: amo a esos zorro gemelos y muy ruidosos * J.O.N. otra de mis muchas waifus; es una chica muy sexy * Mellow: el famoso Mellow y uno de los personajes mas queridos de la wiki * Anny: amo a esa coneja ecologista y es mi segunda coneja favorita de la wiki * Bonnibel: me gustó su nombre y es uno de mis personajes de Mordecai favoritos * Sunshine: uno de los primeros pesonajes que vi al unirme a la wiki; su diseño es genial * Willow: la osa de gomita; es un personaje muy carismático y es una de las waifus de Arcoiris * Nordetanit: la chacal nigromante; fue mi personaje de Halloween del año pasado y uno de mis personajes sin base favoritos * Dirt: un lindo personaje con una trágica historia de abuso y desesperanza, hasta que Arcoiris y Xini la adoptaron. Los roleos con arco, kitsu y esta adorable ratita son los mejores que haya tenido * Emojie: después de Lucerna es mi personaje de Blue favorito * Delliumrium: uno de los personajes mas loquillos de la wiki y no de mis favoritos de Sugar *Neon: mi personaje mas kawaii ( y ya es decir bastante), fue popular y un personaje favorito por un tiempo * Svet: amo a esa linda y tierna cierva, además oculta un oscuro secreto * Drath Gloria: la diosa de los dragones en toda su magnífica magnificencia * Chanel: la coneja emo-gotica masoquista que no ama otra cosa mas que el dolor y la soledad. A veces pienso que debería ser mi self-insert * Todas las chicas de Coco: así es, amo todas y cada una de sus chicas, son todas bellisímas! (pronto agregare mas) Mis episodios No soy experto en ellos, pero he hecho unos cuantos y planeo hacer mas algún día: * Body Harvest: Arcoiris sufre un terrible destino por andar de berrinchudo * Feel the Rainbow: beber demasiado alcohol jamas es bueno * Natural Frenemies. la trama se centrara en Anny y Walter, un sujeto que ama contaminar y no respeta la naturaleza * Cam-Pain: llegaron las elecciones y todas las opciones son pésimas: Enrique, Donald y Jorge Perruno.....quien ganará? Mis shows de TV favoritos Anime # Dragon Ball Z # Inuyasha # Naruto # Yu yu Hakusho # One Piece # Death Note # Elfen Lied Caricaturas # Steven Universe # Un Show Mas # Hora de Aventura (chamaco perro !) # Chowder # Bob Esponja (Temporadas 1-3 y ambas pelis) # Yokai Watch Caricaturas para adultos # Happy Tree Friends # South Park # La Casa de los Dibujos # Beavis y Butthead # Ugly Americans # Padre de Familia Mis pelis favoritas # Batman: El Caballero de la Noche # Harry Potter (todas las peliculas) # Star Wars Episodios I-VII # Prometeo # TED # Paul # Y donde esta el piloto? # Scary Movie I-IV # Avatar (la de los gigantes azules) # Terminator 2 (Hasta la vista, baby!) Mi show favorito # El Chavo del 8 ! thumb Mis generos de videojuegos favoritos * Accion-Aventura * Platformers: mi genero favorito * Survival Horror * RPG: Mi segundo genero favorito * First Person Shooters Videojuegos favoritos Mi TOP 5 The_Legend_of_Zelda_Ocarina_of_Time_Portada.jpg|TLOZ: Ocarina del Tiempo, el mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos! Metroidprime2echoes.jpg|Metroid Prime 2 Resident_evil4_ps2.jpg|Resident Evil 4....Un forastero! Ffxii_cover.gif|Final Fantasy XII, el mejor RPG ! Okami_PS2_Box_Front_T.jpg|Okami Mis personajes de la wiki inglesa (Hechos en Microsoft Paint) Archivo:Snifur.png|Snifur "El Soldado Rebelde" Archivo:Empusa.png|Empusa Ghoul.png|Ghoul Nekotsune.png|Nekotsune Archivo:Tomoku.png|Tomoku Archivo:Nova.png|Nova Dark Militia Mauler.png|Bestia DM Dark Militia Commander.png|Comandante DM Dark Militia Black Ops.png|Fuerzas Especiales DM Dark Militia Assassin.png|Asesino DM Dark Militia Gunner.png|Artillero DM Dark_Militia_Hound.png|Sabueso DM Archivo:Gospel_the_Black.png|Gospel "el Oscuro" Archivo:Dark_Militia_General.png|General DM Nodoby.png|Nadie Archivo:Galaxia.png|Galaxia Dark Militia Trooper.png|Soldado DM Dark_Militia_Drone.png|Dron DM Archivo:Tribal.png|Tribal Shadow_standing.png|Sombra Dark Militia Leader.png|Supremo Líder Skillving Dark Militia Android.png|Androide DM Dark Militia Aqua Trooper.png|Soldado Acuático DM Archivo:Mirurubana.png|Mirurubana Dark Militia Grenadier.png|Granadero DM Dark Militia Aero-Trooper.png|Soldado Aéreo DM Dark Militia Nanobot.png|Nanobot DM Jackalope.png|Jackalope Dark Militia Genocide.png|Genocida DM Kunga.png|Kunga Dark Militia Robot.png|Robot DM Dark Militia Experiment.png|Mutante DM Galeskegul-.png|Galeskegul Centaurion.png|Centaurion Brittle.png|Cinder Rejin.png|Rejin Rainbow.png|Arcoiris Hydrozz.png|Hydrozz Archivo:Black_Sun.png|Black Sun Archivo:Gale.png|Gale Dark Militia Arachnobot.png|Aracnobot DM Dark Militia Snake.png|Serpiente DM Cyclanos.png|Cyclanos Lucky.png|Alguien Dark Militia Medic.png|Medico DM CJ.png|CJ screen 1.png|Stryker Dark Militia Executer.png|Inquisidor DM Nurfarisa.png|Nurfarisa Pouty_base_by_jkcafe-d45xz61.png|Petit Happy_tree_friends_base_by_black_rose_emy-d59hwne.png|Soulless Igdra.png|Igdra Zero.png|Lance Insectoide DM.png|Insectoide DM Axel.png|Axel Toni.png|Toni Verdín (Nutty).png|Verdin Danny.png|Dani Peach.png|Peach Rejin-rediseño.png|Rejin (rediseño) Mike.png|Mike Barry.png|Barry el Asesino Chizen.png|Chizen Empusa rediseño.png|Empusa (rediseño) Bloodshot.png|Bloodshot Enigma.png|Enigma Ricardo.png|Ricardo Argosith.png|Argosith Victor.png|Victor Forbidden.png|Forbidden Signo.png|Signo Blaze.png|Blaze Neo Ghoul.png|Ghoul rediseño Halloween OC.png|Nordetanit Misty.png|Misty Forsaken.png|Forsaken Azoth.png|Azoth Hallel.png|Hallel Salomé.png|Salomé Chanel.png|Chanel Bloodtaste_DM.gif|Bloodlust DM Black Rose.png|Black Rose Biohazard DM.png|Biohazard DM Minerva.png|Minerva Chocolat.png|Chocolat Manhunter.png|Manhunter Arcanite Stalker.png|Arcanite Stalker Samariel.png|Samariel Neon.png|Neon Exby.png|Exby Vapula.png|Vapula Ruthless Edge.png|Ruthless Edge Arkanit_Warlock.png|Arkanit Warlock Hechicera_Arkanit.png|Hechicera Arkanit Jewel.png|Jewel Blizzard.png|Blizzard Glitter.png|Glitter Drake Martin.png|Drake Martin Eden.png|Edén Nyx.PNG|Nyx Toxic.png|Toxic Serenity.png|Serenity Quimetaurus.png|Quimetaurus Download 20161230 192921.png|Michelle Bhr´Zak.png|Bhr' Zak dazzling_by_exbelion1993-daw1x3v.png|Dazzling Viper by exbelion1993-dawinq4.png|Viper Roxanne.png|Roxanne pandora_by_exbelion1993-daxk4wf.png|Pandora Agony.png|Agony Ashley.png|Ashley Golem Arkanit.png|Golem Arkanit Blood Shadow.png|Blood Shadow Darkgoyle.png|Darkgoyle Don Mags.png|Don Mags Archivo:Dreadnought.png|Dreadnought Portent.png|Portent Luzbel.png|Luzbel Luna.png|Luna Aspen.png|Aspen Dahlia.png|Dahlia Melissa.png|Melissa Soldado Neo-X.png|Soldado Neo-X Omega Soldado Neo-X (Beta).png|Soldado Neo-X Beta Larva.png|Parasite Parasite Uni.png|Parasite Nadie infectado.png|Parasite Parasite Kama.png|Parasite Parasite Shita.png|Parasite Parasite Katos.png|Parasite Parasite Kumo.png|Parasite Nadia.png|Nadia Skittles.png|Skittles Cinthia.png|Cinthia Apricot.png|Apricot Snickers.png|Snickers Noctis.png|Noctis Felineko.png|Felineko Purrshax.png|Purrshax Baikon.PNG|Baikon Xuchilbara.png|Xuchilbara Tiffany.png|Tiffany Terror.png|Terror Marcos.png|Marcos Abaddon.png|Abaddon Caprimorfo.png|Caprimorfo FEM-X9000.png|FEM-X9000 Juju.png|Juju Cherry.png|Cherry Mis Personajes (hechos en HTF Digiter) Ashuteria_(1).png|Principe Ashuteria Smoke.png|Smoke Beknoske.png|Beknosk Dark_Militia_Scientist.png|Científico DM Dullahan.png|Dullahan Goldor.png|Goldor Dark_Blade.png|Yogya Darkblade Zepar.png|Zepar Aleph.png|Aleph Ginger.png|Ginger Gingette.png|Gingette Siphorean.png|Siphorean Cold.png|Cold Mis personajes hechos por otros usuarios (gracias :3) Aleph Normal.png|Aleph normal por Gonzalo Nurfarisa Normal.png|Nurfarisa normal por Gonzalo Blue Demon(?.jpg|Rejin hecho por Mordecai Lider_Supremo_Heil_Skillving.jpg|Skillving hecho por XMC Archivo:Genocida_DM.jpg|Genocida DM hecho por XMC Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris por XMC Nufarisa_request_drawing.png|Nurfarisa por Grimtotem14 Arcoiris coco.png|Arcoiris hecho por Coco Aleph coco.png|Aleph hecha por Coco :3 Nurfarisa coco.png|Nurfarisa hecha por Coco :3 Peach coco.png|Peach hecha por Coco :3 Aleph y la alfalfa.png|Aleph hecha por XMC Peach request drawing.png|Peach hecha por Grimtotem Ocrequest.jpg|Beknosk, Ashuteria, Darkblade y Gospel hechos por BlueMegaH3rtz Agrosithbluetide.jpg|Argosith hecho por BlueMegaH3rtz (:3) Demonsblue.jpg|Nurfarisa junto con otros demonios hecho por BlueMegaH3rtz Rainbow Drawing Request.png|Rainbow made by Grimtotem Chizen drawing request.png|Chizen made by Grimtotem Blaze Drawing Request.png|Blaze made by Grimtotem Beknosk Drawing Request.png|Beknosk made by Grimtotem Chanel drawing request.png|Chanel made by Grimtotem Archivo:Download_20161119_162132.png|Abyss hecho por Gonzalo Archivo:Download_20161119_132154.png|Armony hecha por Gonzalo Screenshot 2016-11-21-14-02-46-1.png|Chanel hecha por Gonzalo Screenshot_2016-11-22-09-03-05.png|Arcoiris hecho por Neiz Salomé coco.png|Salomé hecha por Coco Chanel coco.png|Chanel hecha por Coco Susy caperuza.png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina hecha por XMC Chocolat drawing request.png|Chocolat hecha por Grimtotem Screenshot 2016-11-26-18-51-49-1.png|Nordetanit hecha por Coco :3 Minerva drawing request.png|Minerva por Grimtotem Archivo:Download_20161209_184359.png|Neon hecha por Coco :3 Nordetanit drawing request.png|Nordetanit made by Grimtotem Eden Drawing Request.png|Edén por Grimtotem Jewel Drawing Request.png|Jewel por Grimtotem Kunga Drawing Request.png|Kunga hecho por Grimtotem Neon Drawing Request.png|Neon hecha por Grimtotem Samariel Drawing Request.png|Samariel hecha por Grimtotem michelle_gif_by_la_cocotua-datnww3.gif|Gif de Michelle hecho por Coco :3 adoptable_for_exbelion1993_by_la_cocotua-dau442p.png|Velvet Rose hecha por Coco :3 Archivo:Adoptable_for_exbelion1993_2_by_la_cocotua-daumlgy.png|Orquídea hecha por Coco Archivo:Download_20170111_151755.jpeg|Neon dibujada por Gonzalo Archivo:Download_20170118_091356.png|Arcoiris Neo hecho por Nighty download_20170110_160610_by_exbelion1993-dauyatf.png|Peach hecha por Neiz chica_monstruo_by_la_cocotua-dax25wj.png|Snowy hecha por La-Cocotua download_20170129_155216_1_by_exbelion1993-dax6v60.jpg|Arcoiris con Xini no antropomorfico hecho por XMC Archivo:Nordy_by_mc_grim_reaper-daxnz41.png|Nordetanit hecha por XMC Archivo:Download_20170217_162345.png|Michelle hecha por Coco Draw for exbelion by several gi-db00eyq.png|Evil Cancer hecho por Gonzalo Download 20170222 160036.png|Salomé hecha por Gonzalo Archivo:Neonmarker.jpg|Neon hecha por Bluetide meeeeeeeeh.png|Trixie hecha por Coco Download 20170302 212503-1.png|Skiver y Kaiser con Xini hecho por XMC Download 20170302 212520-1.png|Nordetanit con Xini hecho por XMC Archivo:Skittles_resquet_by_flippaky-db2mz06.jpg|Skittles hecha por Flippaky Archivo:Matrimonio.png|Boda de Arcoiris y Kitsu hecho por GonzaloGPlay nurfarisa_by_neizvestnyyda-db3q9hj.png|Nurfarisa hecha por Neiz download_20170326_200427.png|Neon hecho por XMC Peace maker by mc grim reaper-db18rcx.png|Peacemaker hecho por XMC Warmonger.png|Warmonger hecho por XMC Archivo:Alquimista_Ark.jpg|Alquimista Arkanit hecho por XMC Archivo:Download_20170412_121025.png|Purrshax hecho por XMC Purrshax de cyan by several gi-db6hgbb.jpg|Purrshax hecho por GonzaloGPlay Download 20170423 223753.png|Reticule hecho por XMC 1549251140779849988-account id=2.jpg|Dibujo a lapiz de Purrshax junto con Oreo hecho por Coco 7073611857635344559-account id=2.jpg|Dibujo a lapiz de Purrshax hecho por Coco Noche de Chicos.png|Arcoiris junto con sus mejores amigos hecho por Gonzalo Cumple de Sail.png|Arcoiris en el cumpleaños de Sail hecho por Gonzalo Chanel by neizvestnyyda-dbdhgk4.png|Chanel hecha por Neizvestnyy 42Andre24Rainbow.png|Arcoiris hecho por Sugar&spice download_20170625_004313.png|Necrosis hecho por XMC Kandy.png|Kandy hecha por Gonzalo Rsz rainbow by dream yoshi-dbenjes.png|Arcoiris hecho por Sr. Handy Happy tree friends michelle the black witch cat by 42andre24-dbe3yrq.png|Icono de Michelle hecha por Sugar&spice Happy Tree Friends - Chanel the Frowny Emo Rabbit.png|Icono de Chanel hecha por Sugar&spice Rainbow-0.png|Arcoiris hecho por Nighty Neon by neizvestnyyda-dbfylv9.png|Neon hecha por Neiz Archivo:Arcoiris_X_Flaky_por_Coco.png|Arcoiris con Flaky hecho por La-cocotua Archivo:Este_chico_y_su_waifu_by_la_cocotua-dbjmdhf.gif|Gif de Arcoiris con Cherry hecho por La-cocotua Personajes pedidos (requests) Undine request.png|Ondina. pedido de Coco Tigre mariposa pedida por XMC.png|Tigre mariposa: pedido de XMC Personaje pedido por Neizvestnyy.png|Chica ave. pedido de Neizvestnyy Charlie Fox por Exbelion.png|Charlie Fox: pedido de Sr. Handy Charlie Fox Disfrazado-por Exbelion.png|Charlie Fox (disfrazado): pedido de Sr. Handy Skiller.png|Skiller: pedido de Sr. Handy Bianca.png|Bianca: pedido de Sr. Handy Handy Drawing.png|Pedido de Sr. Handy (olvide el nombre :v) Namy.png|Namy/Naga: pedido de GonzaloGPlay Cazador de ciervos.png|Cazador de ciervos: pedido de GonzaloGPlay Crossovers Oni.png|Oni Kappa_demon.png|Kappa Nekomata.png|Nekomata Jibanyan.png|Jibanyan Frieza-0.png|Freezer Ningyo.png|Ningyo Kitsune.png|Kitsune Cooler.png|Cooler Iron_Maiden.png|Iron Maiden Regenerator.png|Regenerador Penanggalan.png|Penanggalan Manananggal.png|Manananggal Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Slenderman.png|Slenderman Enrique.png|Enrique Archivo:Donald_Trump.png|Donald Mariano Rajoy.png|Jorge "Perruno" Mariano Personajes adoptados Ocart5-1.jpg|Parsy adoptado de BlueMegaH3rtz Red .u..png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina adoptada de Little Red Killer Hood Marshgello.png|Marshgello adoptado de Sugar&spice Colour.png|Color adoptada de XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Rippy.png|Rippy Flushy.png|Flushy Frizzy.PNG|Frizzy Mint_chip.png|Mint Chip adoptado de Lord of Darkness Armodillo_Adopt.png|Ernesto Hooha.png|Hooha Archivo:Adoptables1-1.png|Amber Geo.png|Geo Dragon htf oc.png|Gloomy adoptado de Nighty Vizcacha htf.png|Chiaki adoptado de Nighty NewDaphne.png|Daphne adoptada de Sugar&spice Puercoespin azul.png|Marisol Archivo:Download_20170317_223628.png|Cheryl Archivo:Ciervaaa.png|Lorelai adoptada de Coco Archivo:Adop_sushi.png|Cebiche Adop_pringles.png|Pringy Adop_coca.png|Kathy A10.png|Lonely adoptado de Neizvestnyy AdoptablesHTFFanon.jpg|Kisha adoptado de Sugar&spice Nightfall.png|Nightfall adoptado de Bluetide download_20170405_093700-1.jpg|Lory adoptado de Lord of darkness Archivo:Cola_de_tigre_tribal.png|Feral adoptado de Nighty Pop-pop.png|Pop-Pop adoptado de Lord of darkness Archivo:Maydoption2-1-1.png|Fru Fru adoptada de Bluetide Ripper.png|Ripper Vault.png|Vault New_character.png|Vollodo Mask_and_Drama.png|Mask & Drama Nunu.png|Nunu adoptada de Sugar&spice Bloody_cyan.png|Bloody adoptada de Sugar&spice Umbra.png|Umbra adoptada de Sugar&spice Helioliza.png|Helioliza adoptada de Sugar&spice Furiza.png|Furiza Trick.png|Trick Bullet.jpg|Bullet JosionB.png|Jeremias Iris.png|Iris Personajes compartidos Red .u..png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina personaje compartido con LRKH Purrsy Cat.png|Purrsy Cat personaje compartido con La-cocotua Dulzura.png|Dulzura personaje compartido con La-cocotua Rocky.png|Rocky personaje compartido con La-cocotua Drath.png|Drath Gloria personaje compartido con User:Drath Gloria Sketches hechos por mi 2016-09-15 22.15.47.jpg|Nimble The Fallen by Exbelion.png|The Fallen 20161026 135430-1.jpg|Zero 20161026 135353-1.jpg|J.O.N. 20161026 183815-1.jpg|La Valkiresa 20161026 234809-1.jpg|Nurfarisa 20161027_183852-1.jpg|Blake 20161027 230233-1.jpg|UMA-1NS3CT Sparrow-1.jpg|Sparrow Gothella.jpg|Gothella Officer.jpg|Officer 20161123 181011-1.jpg|Aveline 20161123 180854-1.jpg|Network Archivo:The_Deceiver_por_Exbelion.jpg|The Deceiver Drath Gloria por Exbelion.jpg|Drath Gloria Samariel sketch.jpg|Samariel Neon sketch.jpg|Neon Lillian por Exbelion-1.jpg|Lillian 20161215_234235-1.jpg|Granadero de Élite 20161215_234257-1.jpg|Kitsura Berserker por Exbelion-1.jpg|Berserk Mordisco monstruo.jpg|Mordisco monstruo Goldie by Exbelion-1.jpg|Goldie 20170126 112115-1.jpg|Emoji download_20170129_163118_by_exbelion1993-dax6ux0.jpg|Hivemind y Mimic Archivo:20170129_233321_1_by_exbelion1993-dax8g6w.jpg|The Arachnid y The Tank 20170208 133754-1.jpg|Emoji 2 Sketch de Xuchilbara.jpg|Xuchilbara 20170329_102649_1_by_exbelion1993-db3xqwz.jpg|Purrshax 20170401 001837-1.jpg|Parasite Mutaciones 1 20170401 001823-1.jpg|Portent 20170403 235027-1.jpg|Baikon 20170405 004359-1.jpg|Dreadnought 20170405 004322-1.jpg|Ejercito Arkanit: Unidades Menores Sketch de Dulzura.jpg|Dulzura, hermana de Lindura Arte de Terror.jpg|Terror la_reina_de_las_araas_by_exbelion1993-db4ynz1.jpg|Walpurgis 20170406 003350-1.jpg|Pandora dibujo_de_agatha_by_exbelion1993-db50yyj.jpg|Agatha 20170411 014334-1.jpg|Arkanit Warlock 20170411 014003-1.jpg|Hechicera Arkanit 20170411 000301-1.jpg|Parasite Mutaciones 2 20170411 004640-1.jpg|Parasite Mutaciones 3 download_20170411_014712.jpeg|Zlither download_20170411_014719.jpeg|Behemoth 20170412 001925-1.jpg|Michelle 20170412 001959-1.jpg|Serenity 20170412 002037-1.jpg|Tiffany 20170412 003946-1.jpg|Caprimorfo 20170415_003639-1.jpg|Juniper 20170415_003533-1.jpg|Rocky 20170414_232709-1.jpg|FEM-X9000 Download 20170423 152927.png|Hazard Download 20170423 150552.png|Purrshax estilo Sonic 20170619_012421-1.jpg|Mantis 20170619_012308-1.jpg|20170619_011954-1.jpg|Drako Yugotrias Dibujo de Nordy.jpeg|[[Nordetanit] Dibujo de Argosith.jpg|Argosith 20170619_012055-1.jpg|Supremo Líder Skillving 20170619_012201-1.jpg|Soldado Aéreo DM 20170612 010438-1.jpg|Robots del Ejército DM 1 20170619_012342-1.jpg|Project Everglade 20170619_012229-1.jpg|Nasty Licy Clover made by Cyanide.jpg|Licy Clover Archivo:Necrosis_hecho_por_Cyanide.jpg|Necrosis Archivo:Reaper_hecho_por_cyanide_by_exbelion1993-dbi239l.jpg|Reaper Dragones Amo los dragones .u. Ice_Dragon.png Green_Dragon.png Black_Dragon.png Ancient_Dragon.png Divine_Dragon.png Emerald_Dragon.png Red_Dragon.png Blue_Dragon.png Gold_Dragon.png Shadow_Wing.png Gran_Nada.png Rainbow_Dragon.png Anphisbaena.png Drath_Gloria.png|Gracias a Drath Gloria por dejarme usar su imagen Galeria Anime-gasai-desmotivaciones.jpg|Que lindo poema... joker.jpg 1220120356973_f.jpg|Y U SRS ? Drath_Gloria.png|Aqui hay dragones ! sqh9fm.jpg|Y no les doy otra nomas porque... Tumblr_mc0hwtKwgw1qiqegzo1_500.gif|Hola a todos, Gohan los saluda :)k f5fb2598258098dbd4844ee41d9b24a6889ede8e.jpg|Chabelo tras ver Happy Tree Friends xd Galeskegul.png|Mi novia xd Northern_Orc.png|Mi zorra 14317374_1412550838772537_5483475700878363733_n.jpg The-Joker-Scream-by-ben6835.jpg Why_54432b_2549676.jpg Ocrequest.jpg|Arte de Bluemegah3rtz Giphy.gif Celebration.gif Gohan-dance.gif Samael.png|Uuyyy...que meyo! images (1).jpg|Es cierto :} Prinnysaluteplz.gif This-is-the-Lance-Vance-Dance.gif|One step forward and two steps back, you can never get too far like that♥ Sighing Prinny.gif|Sigh... Noticia-142076-chilindrina-y-chabelo.jpg|No digas mamadas cuate RedPrinnySweat-1.gif Archivo:Carcer_city_gangs_by_citizenwolfie.jpg|Pandillas de Manhunt A22fdd60c8a495f18b6c27257d2c5cba47784976.jpg|Los Insectos D6b7b0b2812e8ceb97c3c544c3783d02c3929fc7.jpg|Los Gigantes C79c0ad205095f7aef7a631387c3501881161e2d.jpg|Los Demonios Elminage_Gothic_Artwork_3.jpg|Los Magos D1fd4bb519dcd34275a8e9749607be8bf1eb1699.jpg|Los Guerreros Bcfb262f65bb1e9554c9adf6d5264723c915ea35.jpg|Los Muertos Vivientes Dragonfly.png|La libelula :3 1430609916447.png|Whatever dood.... 579800_v1.jpg|The Haunted Wood Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-07-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-51.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-06-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-34-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-50-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-48-46-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-38-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-59-1.png tumblr_n8xoyyhrOb1r9ee9go1_r1_1280.png fsjal_dbz_by_exbelion-d5h4fwy.jpg download_20161228_233200.jpeg Konachan.com - 95497 anthropomorphism kisara yu-gi-oh.jpg Wallpaper 20110412080858 3682163122.jpg Lapfox-trax-renard-mayhem.jpg E6192acd9a859ed389021b9111abda56.png Fy3Ojr.png Trial by fire by fur kevlar-d7bzkjg.jpg C4nuE5T.jpg Archivo:Download_20170217_162150.png tumblr_mqauauH7Pw1qet5hfo1_500.png Archivo:Download_20170317_223022.png|Regalo de cumpleaños hecho por XMC (gracias hermano!) Archivo:MyFox22.png|Regalo de Coco hecho en Fox maker (gracias coco :3) Archivo:Download_20170324_235951.png|Regalo de cumpleaños hecho por grimtotem (thanks dood :3) Archivo:Happy_tree_friends_by_nemaohtf-db27tco.png Happy tree friends by nemaohtf-db27tco.png htf_flippy_by_nemaohtf-db1rjzz.png special_valentine_day_2_by_nemaohtf-dayxv53.png toothy__and_petunia_take_care_of_flaky_by_nemaohtf-davzz9w.png hmmmmm_by_nemaohtf-dax7m2y.png|Se lo que hiciste anoche..... a_porcupine_by_nemaohtf-db4aw7k.png|Quieres pelea o que puto?! >:v undertale___goat_mom_is_everyone_s_mom_by_tc_96-da9v9d8.png|Mama cabra :3 Archivo:Sunrise_x_autumn_mysteries_by_divakitty704-db6qhdj_(1).png|Adoptable de Divakitty download_20170608_124016.gif hedgehog-flaky2017.gif|Gif de mi novia ♡♡♡ b232742847d2dd001eb9208e8d93f1c112296dd5d413041507d43e922fd1365a_1.gif Download 20170722 122405.png|Arcoiris haciendo lo que ninguno se atrevería.... Flaky sobre Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris con su waifu Flaky Htf base 6 by enyathefoxflying2-d5zttyz.png|Una cartita de amor Arcoiris de noche.png|Arcoiris en su hora favorita del dia Archivo:Cherry_x_Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris recibiendo un beso de Cherry La conciencia de Arcoiris.png|La conciencia de Arcoiris Arcoiris ASCII.png|Arcoiris en formato ASCII Arcoiris emoji.png|Arcoiris tras ver la película de Emojis 69f.gif|Haters gonna hate dont-pee-near-a-cactus_o_603307.gif OsXZS9c.gif|Surprise nigga! Profe_leo.gif Zidane_sparta.gif Doc_Leo.gif Ronaldmuerte.gif Zidane43-1-.gif 69d48c6c392aefec14578b13bbe265cf.gif 2z3t9ck.gif JEjbnuc.gif tenor.gif 146465465febf1fa658541563130.gif So+it+s+a+bad+thing+then+for+the+vast+majority+_3f310eb80f3e07021ab530f24939a890.gif Categoría:Usuarios Category:Usuarios Masculinos